Wonders of Magic
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and the Gifted! Here you will learn a huge vast amount of magic of all kinds; depending on what you excel the most. Come join Hogwarts and we will assure you that you will have a blast of your life here! Now that Hogwarts has new policy, what is this so called gifted? Read if you want to know.
1. Magick 1

**New story. Had this and another story in my head for a while.**

**Hope you like it.^^**

* * *

**Magick 1: The Gifted?**

HARRY's POV:

I never knew that my days of "normal" will come to a halt when odd things started to occur around me. Well, not the things that can be considered something disturbing and wanting to crawl under your bed for the fear of it. No, in fact, either when I get mad, sad, or scared, things have a tendency to blow up or disappear whatever object was there. An example can be when the Dursley's took me to the zoo, mainly for me being the third wheel while they enjoy everything around them, and happens I can understand snakes talking and making the window disappear and re-appear again when Dudley ended up being stuck inside.

I'm probably not making sense at all, but I guess that's how I feel ever since Hagrid found me in an isolated island with the Dursley's family and burst out the news that I'm a wizard. My parents were both wizards in a school called Hogwarts which I'm currently on my way to take the train after I got all my first year supplies.

Since this was mainly my choice, I chose to go to Hogwarts and become a wizard like my parents did. Although, Hagrid said the school changed a few things since they're now allowing "The Gifted" inside the school. It is the first time in history the headmaster decided to allow something like this yet very interesting amongst everyone. Hagrid said I can be fine and I can discover these "Gifted" for the first time.

I, for a fact, don't know much about the wizardry world besides that its a school of magic filled with weird creatures I have yet to see.

My heart began to rammage inside my rib cages as desperation took toll inside me. I've already made three trips around the train platforms and I still can't find platform 9 3/4. Seeing I had no choice, but to ask a man who was kindly directing lost people or answering their questions about the platforms and whatnot, why not ask?

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked the fat bubbly man dressed in a blue suit and a blue hat with white gloves and golden medals.

"Yes?" He asked kindly with a smile as his fat cheeks pulled back that showed visible marks of sweat.

"Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" I asked, knowing how ridiculous it must sound right now.

The man gave me a frown then a scowl as he barked at me that no such thing exists and walks away.

Then I began to feel a ton of rocks fall on me and tiny bit angry that maybe I've been tricked. But then again, what kind of trick can be when somehow I'm famous to the wizardly world filled with people dressed in odd robes, goblins, Voldemort, wands, and all that other stuff?

Just when I was about to lose it, I heard a woman hurrying someone and muttering out platform 9 3/4 with a few carts behind me. Turning around I saw a crew of redheads: One old woman that can be consider the mother of three boys and one girl; two tall twins that seemed a few years older than a boy who looked the same age as me, and a girl who looked a few years younger than me; pushing their own carts that was stacked as the others.

Automatically, I grabbed my cart and began to follow of them as they stopped in front a brick wall. Confused, I stayed in my spot as the mother argued with the twins until the end he confessed with a grin that he indeed was Fred and not George. Their mom looked genuinely annoyed as George took off behind his twin, running straight towards the wall and disappeared into it.

I was genuinely shock. Without thinking, I came forward with my cart and asked the woman, "how do you actually do that?" My palms getting sticky as I imagined what would happen if you didn't calculate right.

She only gave me a kind smile and told me its not hard at all. Just run straight through and that's all. To assure me more I guess, she said Ronald, the boy who was the same age as me, was his first time too while Ginny, the little girl, isn't her time to join Hogwarts yet. I nodded as I turned my cart facing directly straight to the brick wall.

Taking a deep breath I started slowly then went faster as I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was inside and almost gaping at the large train that seemed antic as frantic people dressed in similar odd robes and pointy hats wishing good-byes to their children as some parents accompanied them inside the train. Moving my cart forward and asking where do I need to put my things and getting rid of that instead of a large case that the kind man told me to take it with me and put it inside one of the compartments that I'll be sitting in.

Nodding and half dragging my heavy suitcase, I made my way inside the train to only find it extremely crowded. But on some parts, I ended up stopping to stare at a few kids that were the same age as me with odd tattoos on some parts of their body. While some of them had paint marks on them, piercings, even masks! I shook my head and continued forward as I accidentally bumped into someone who gave me an angry glare that his... red eyes? His red eyes seemed to pierce my very soul as I muttered an apology. His glare continued as a... Blue? Blue haired girl dragged her companion away that seem to sport the same tattoo that he had only in the color of blue as she shot me a cold yet distance look before leaving.

I couldn't help but stay there paralyzed before shaking my head and walk all the way to the end of the train were no one was practically around, I clicked the compartment door open and dragged my large suitcase in. Before settling down I grabbed the suit case on one handle as I tried but miserably failed to lift it up. Just when I was going to give up on my eighth attempt the compartment door opened and revealed a familiar redhead who rushed inside.

"Here let me help!" Nodding for gods knows how many times, I took one handle as he took the other and both of us successfully lifted the suit case and into the cabinets.

"Thanks." I told him a bit breathlessly.

"No problem." He waved it off then smiled. "But now you got to help me with mines." As he pointed behind him were his suitcase laid behind him all alone.

Laughing I agreed.

Once that was done, we sat and started to converse on how the school will look like until Ron, that's what he preferred for me to call him, told me that have I seen those kids with tattoo's on them?

"I think they belong in some sort of club since some of them have the same symbol, but in a different color." I told him, remembering the blue haired girl and black haired boy with red eyes. Is that even possible? I mean, to carry genetics with weird hair color and odd looking eyes? His eyes were even slit like a cat with piercings all over his face too!

"I think those guys are the so called 'Gifted.'" He air quoted around the word 'Gifted'. "They even have weird hair color."

"What _is_ Gifted? Surely they're not all delinquents right?" Suddenly the image of that black-haired boy appeared in my mind again. Silently praying not to become his chew toy. Again, shaking my head to get rid of the image, I focused on what Ron was saying.

"I don't know. My brother's told me its something new, they've never heard of no such thing called the 'Gifted'." He shrugged.

"So, it _is_ new." I sighed as I remembered Hagrid's warning of a new rule change in Hogwarts.

The train somehow pulled forward that made me slightly jerked backwards as the train started to move slowly and cheers being heard much louder. "Oh. We're departing!" Ron exclaimed as he looked out the window.

The train ride was filled with lots of obvious chatter and stashed with lots of candies until a bushy haired girl that seemed the same age as Ron and I asking us if we've seen a toad. Answering her question then surprisingly stare at me, inviting herself in and sat across from me as she introduced herself mainly towards me and practically ignoring Ron.

Honestly, my first impression of this girl was book worm. Not for the fact how she talked as if she knew everything, by the fact how she sounded when she talked. Wise with knowledge stashed inside her. The fact that she pointed out my name grabbed Ron's attention and both of them almost bombed me with questions and how famous I am.

I guess there really is a God when two girls asked if they can sit here with us, saving me from the torture. The girl at the door introduced herself as Levy McGarden who had short wavy blue hair with a straight fringe, a yellow head wear, and big brown eyes. Agreeing, Levy made her way inside as we helped her with her suitcase then helped her blonde friend who, honestly, was very beautiful. Her blonde hair reached above her shoulders with a side pony-tail tied to the left in a pink ribbon, fair pale skin, and soft chocolate-brown eyes.

"So, what are your names?" Levy asked as she smiled at us, her blonde friend fidgeting. Shy maybe?

Ron seemed he was going to speak until Hermoine, the bushy haired girl, spoke first in her teacher-like voice. "I'm Hermoine Granger. This is Ronald Weasley," She pointed towards Ron who waved at both of them with a smile. "And Harry Potter."

Oh boy. I started to embrace myself for another outburst about my famous name, but surprisingly got none. It was comforting yet a huge bewilderment on Ron and Hermoine as they waited for any reaction besides a nod and a smile as Levy re-introduced herself again. Dismissing it, all of us turned to look at the blonde who looked at us with innocent eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"What are the odds, Lu-chan!?" Levy elbowed at 'lu-chan' as she gave a small sad smile.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heart-" She paused and looked at us as we waited patiently, another nudge from her friend and she sighed. "Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you."

Another tension of stiffness, only directed towards her, we nodded and returned her greeting in which she became equally confused and relived.

"Well..." Hermoine sighed. "That's a surprise."

Lucy automatically stiffed up. "What?"

She turned towards them, "you don't know who _Harry Potter_ is! That's what!" I groaned as I faced palmed while both Levy and Lucy looked at us extremely confused.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys don't know anything about _Heartfilia_!" Levy giggled as Lucy smacked her arm playfully.

"Levy!" Lucy whined as she looked at us in a pleading-like way.

"Uh... I really don't know anything about the wizardry world. So, I guess, you can be assured?" I didn't meant for it to come out in a question, but somehow it did.

"I've never heard of Heartfilia itself! My dad works in the Ministry of Magic and practically tells us about all the most important families in the wizardry world!" Ron nodded as he crossed his arms triumph.

"And there's no such book detailing about Heartfilia!" Hermoine agreed with Ron.

Lucy looked extremely relived while Levy looked at us with new eyes. Eyes on how everyone looked at me. Eyes of a predator ready to ask unimaginable questions. It seemed that Ron and Hermoine got the vibe as they started to scoot away from her slowly. "W-what?" Hermoine asked nervously.

"You guys are wizards!" Levy exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

We all, literally, sweat dropped. "Of course we are! Otherwise we won't be here!" Ron exclaimed.

But that look was not gone.

"Wizards that can use wands! Ohmigod! Lu-chan!" She grabbed Lucy and started to tug at her as she also began to share the similar look as her friend. "They're those wizards! That's why they don't know about your family and they can use wands! I have so many questions!" The sparkles grew bigger as Lucy eyes sparkled with interest.

"Before you get with the questions, what's with 'those types'? Is there even a type?" Hermoine once again, beat all of us in asking our questions than getting bombed with questions.

"Your council is based in what's called The Ministry of Magic while our council is based in Magic Council." Lucy answered. "We recently heard the news about Wand-magic users and since both councils decided to unify in one, but keep that separation of powers, had established the law that all magic users at the age of 12 through 18 shall attend this school called Hogwarts. This also included the idea to take even guild members so that they can get more attention, I guess, and spread the word about how the teachings and the school actually is."

"Unity? What unity?" Hermoine questioned.

"Guild members?" I asked, clearly interested in this topic.

"What's a guild anyway?" Ron wondered aloud.

"The unity of Wand magic users and Wand-less magic users." Levy explained as my mouth dropped along with Ron and Hermoine. "Guild is something that can be described as an organization filled with many mages or wizards in your term, but the usage of wand-less magic. There you become an official member by receiving the guild's insignia on any part of your body that you want, such as color; it can be mistaken as a tattoo. So far the guild's I noticed that are here is Sabertooth, Phantom, and Blue Pegasus."

"Wand-less magic! But that's..." Hermoine screeched as she trailed off.

"Brilliant!" Ron finished for her as his eyes sparkled.

"Is this gifted, wand-less magic users?" I asked as both Ron and Hermoine looked at me then at Levy and Lucy.

Before either of them could answer my question, Hermoine asked another or more than one questions at both of them.

"Why now? Why did they decided to reveal something like this to everyone? And what exactly do you do there in a guild? Surely not look like delinquents since I saw one guy full of piercings on his face carrying a strange tattoo on his right arm."

"Gifted sounds much better and less... Attention-wise." Lucy shrugged as Levy looked at her. "Since even in our world have Dark Guilds that can be considered Dark mages doing illegal things and whatever your world has, to not cause much attention and tend to use our abilities the wrong way. So the Ministry of Magic said that we'll call them Gifted to not avert too much attention since wand-less attracts a lot and wouldn't want dark wand users wanting to kidnap us for our abilities."

"Makes sense." I nodded as Ron agreed with me while Hermoine stood in her thinking position.

"How do you know this?" Levy asked Lucy who shrugged.

"My father." Simple and short, but a hint of hate in between her bluntness. Levy seemed to understand because all she did was nod.

"You still haven't answered my questions." Hermoine stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh right!" Levy perked up then began to think before turning towards us. "You can join at any age to enter a Guild. Just grab an interview to see if your standards are as what they want then case close. I hear mainly orphans enter guilds and make it their home and a way of earning money like that." Orphans? Whoa! That's pretty crazy yet cool at the same time. "A Guild isn't a hang out spot. It's a place were civilians can post their requests to the Magic Council and distribute the requests amongst the Guilds were they place a job request board.

"Mages at this point can grab their desired job requests and get an approval or advice that you'll be taking the job. Each job request is different and sometimes the level of difficulty depends by the pay-age. An example can be..." Levy trailed off as Lucy took control.

"Defeat a group of rouge bandits hidden in the mountains as they strike at night time to cause havoc. Your reward: 200,000 jewels." Ronald nearly choked on a piece of chocolate while I gaped and Hermoine seemed extremely impressed.

"Yeah that's a good one! I was going to say kill the wyvern that causing my crops to go bad for 150,000 jewels!" Levy giggled.

"That's... A lot of money." I gulped.

"I bet that's not the actual pay-age." Hermoine crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Actually, the lowest pay-age can go up to 10,000." Lucy stated matter-of-factly, causing Hermoine to slightly frown. "For your other question, reason it hasn't been heard of it's because the whole word is completely absurd. And the fact that mainly it causes the most,"

"Destructive power. Mainly all wand-less magic users have destructive types while others have extremely dangerous magic that can be considered lost and/or forbidden magic. Sometimes it can also be gentle but can stab hard behind your back. And since the Ministry of Magic views us as barbaric monsters, well you get the idea." Levy interrupted Lucy as she turned to her and muttered an apology, but Lucy waved it off.

"I bet those kids are rich by now! Now I want to be this so called 'Gifted'!" Ron exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes while Hermoine seemed to want to ask another question.

"So, does that mean that you two, also do 'destruction-type' magic?" I asked, before Hermoine decides to bomb them with questions.

Both of them looked at each other before looking back at us with smiles. "Nah," Levy began to giggle as Lucy tried to hold her laughter. "We're not that powerful... yet."

We gulped. "It depends what can you do." Lucy smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Somehow, Lucy's smile made me smile back. Hermoine sighed, got up, and opened the compartment door before turning back saying. "It was nice meeting you guys. I must get back to my compartment- oh! Before arriving, put your robes on otherwise the school won't let you in. Good day." And she left, leaving Ron sighing in relief while Levy and Lucy seemed neutral. I felt pretty neutral too, but with a small hint of relief.

"Oh boo!" Levy sighed that made us all look at her. "I thought we can get away from the robes, but oh well... What?"

Lucy began to laugh that automatically made Ron and I laugh with her. Later, Levy joined but our laughs were silenced when a bell rung.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, looking around for any clue.

"That's the bell to change our robes!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up and pulling out some robes to change into.

"You're not going to change here, are you?" Levy squeaked while Lucy stared at Ron with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Oh! Go find an empty compartment and change there! Then come right back." Ron seemed to be already pulling out his sweater that made both girls squeak, gather their robes, and left to find an empty compartment.

Following Ron's example, I changed into my robes by removing my pants, shirt and replacing it with a nice dress shirt, black pants, and the black robes. If I had a mirror in front of me, I'll probably look very handsome. Both Ron and I finished changing and were waiting for Levy and Lucy to come back. Few minutes passed and we were beginning to wonder what could be taking them so long?

"It's just putting on some clothes! It's not like they're trying to find a bathroom. Speaking of bathroom, is there one?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

Suddenly, the compartment door clicked and revealed a well dressed Levy and Lucy. It seemed that both of them took their time to fix their hair and make themselves more 'presentable'. Both of them were wearing a white blouse, black skirt, black transparent-like leggings, and black polished shoes.

"Wow... What a difference." Levy smiled at us. Lucy, however, seemed to be lost in her own world when she said, "Wow... I feel so wise and powerful... I can take on anybody..."

"Don't forget the old geezer part." Levy giggled as Lucy gave her a glare.

"I wonder what will Hogwarts be like..." I sighed, daydreaming will do me no good.

"I read we're going to be put into houses..." Levy said.

"Houses?" Lucy and I asked while Ron began to moan about something.

Before Levy could say anything. A loud ring of the train sounded the area and then stopped. Since I was sitting next to the window, I took a peek to realize we're here.

"Well, I guess we'll see that for ourselves." I said, getting up and grabbing my luggage with help as I helped Ron's luggage and exited out of the train with Lucy and Levy behind us.

* * *

**If I made any errors, please tell me! Especially, all-about-Harry-Potter! **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it. **

**Leave a review so I can know what to fix and your opinions on the story. Thanks again!^^**


	2. Magick 2

**Here's the second chapter!^^**

**koryandrs:**** Thanks!^^**

**Guest:**** It took me a while to think something new and not make it look similar to others... But thanks though! Hope you like this chapter!^^**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Magick 2: Sorting (part 1)**

HARRY's POV:

The boat rocked back and forth as it slowly drove itself towards the dark night. The moon reflecting in the waters as it rays illuminated our surroundings a little. Lucy and Levy sat across from me and Ron, facing towards us. Levy continued to chat animatedly with Ron and I while Lucy's hand grazed the water gently until all four of us jumped when we heard a scream. All the students in the boats turned towards the location of the scream to see a boy swimming in the water until some kind of odd sphere of water began to form around him, carrying him towards a boat and dropping him down with a _thud_. This seemed to alarm many of us on who could actually do that or done that?

"And that's what we call a water-user wizard." Levy chirped.

"How can you be so happy over what happened!?" Ron scowled at Levy.

Levy frowned at him and was going to respond back until Lucy cut her off, "If you can't handle that, then you won't be able to handle the destruction types."

"Wait. That's not even destructive? It looked pretty dangerous." I butted in the conversation.

"By destructive we meant like magic that can obliterate a complete forest. Were we come from, it is normal to have destructive magic because we're supposed to be 'built' for battle." Levy air quoted the words _built_ as she explained.

"Battle? Against what?" I questioned in which both shrugged.

"We don't know... But my guess is from monsters and dark mages." Levy muttered. "However, not all of us is pure destructive. Some aid in battle; like healing, protecting, etc."

"Hmm..." Ron hummed as he placed a hand underneath his chin; mimicking a thinking pose that made Lucy giggle at him.

Suddenly I began to see a large castle sitting on top of a rocky mountain at the edge, part of the castle faced towards the lake as the windows illuminated a bright yellow but its shadow dark. It felt like I was entering in a new world just by looking at. "Whoa..." I breathed in awe.

Ron stared at the castle with his mouth open in awe as Levy and Lucy turned completely around to get a good look at the castle that we're approaching. I guess we were in such a daze that we didn't notice when the boat stopped; all the other boats behind us followed. I snapped out of my daze and began to get out of the boat as the others did so. "That's one wicked school."

"That's the school?" Lucy flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Ron and Levy hummed in unison making them both look at each other before turning back towards Lucy. "What you thought it was?" Levy asked slyly at Lucy who blushed and waved it off.

Looking at the students following Hagrid into the forest and seeing a few of us is still here... "Hey, I think we should-"

"What are you guys doing?" We all turned towards the voice, only to come face-to-face with Hermione who had an angry scowl on her face. "If you guys stay here any more, you'll be left behind!" Then she marched off leaving us dumbstruck towards her lecturing.

We stood quite a few minutes more until I broke the silence. "Yeah. I was going to say that." Pointing towards the marching students that somehow started to leave us behind.

"R-right." Levy and Ron nodded and stuttered at the same time; earning another stare before continuing on.

**~Time Skip~**

Lucy was currently next to me as we searched for our friends that got lost amidst into the crowd of students. "Found them?" I asked her as we meet back in the center of the stairs. She shook her head until she perked up.

"Found them!" She pointed behind me as I turned to see Levy, Ron, and accompanied by somebody else I didn't recognize. Nodding to her, we made our way towards them.

"We thought we lost you guys!" I said to Levy and Ron who shrugged sheepishly. Seriously, I think these guys were separated by birth.

"So, who's that?" Lucy asked them making them turn towards the boy with golden brown hair styled neatly in layers pointing outwards.

"Oh! He's Hibiki! From Blue Peaguses." Lucy looked pretty happy about the information she got from Levy.

"Is that a guild?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeah, it is." Hibiki answered then turned to look at Lucy with a small smile. "So, what's your name precious?"

This made Ron, Lucy, and I frown at him. Lucy, however, had a tint of blush on her cheeks. "Oh. And did I forgot to mention... He's a big flirter." Levy smirked evilly.

"Jealous that I'm directing my attention to a beauty?" Hibiki slyly smirked at Levy who rolled her eyes.

"People just get weirder and weirder by the second..." Ron muttered as he eyed Hibiki.

"Guess the rumors were true then..." Lucy sighed as she turned away from Hibiki who played as the hurt boy. "You're not going to say anything?" I looked at Lucy as I answered honestly.

"I have no idea what to say to _that._" I pointed at Hibiki who was currently trying to flirt with Levy.

Lucy nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. "Well... I guess there's many different kinds of shapes and sizes in every person." She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Well, I can say that he's weird." Ron stated with his arms crossed as he puffed his chest out that made us laugh.

"Say... What magic can you use?" Lucy asked Hibiki curiously who stopped his assault on Levy.

"Yeah, what kind of magic do you use?" Levy eyed Hibiki.

"Aren't all magic the same?" Ron asked confused.

At that moment, I felt so left out. Those three may belong in a different world than Ron and I, but I was practically left out of the magic world. I had no knowledge on anything they were talking about. All I could do was stay quiet and listen... After all, they grew up with magic all around them.

"Nope. In our world, there's different kinds." Lucy chimed.

"Wait... Are those guys from-?"

"Yep." Levy chirped as she cut off Hibiki.

"Ohh... That's why." He hummed as Ron looked confused. "You guys use wand magic and we don't."

Ron nodded as he muttered something underneath his breath, but Levy, Lucy, and Hibiki didn't caught it as they were in there own world.

"So, what's your magic? I do Solid Script magic." Levy exclaimed excitedly.

"Solid Script magic?" Ron and I asked. It felt nice I wasn't the only one who looked lost in all this. "I'll explain later." Levy told us as we nodded.

"Wow... That's pretty cool. Solid Script users focuses on their magic to create a single materialization of solid words in their depicted form as you can throw it towards an opponent or thing. However, Solid Script also comes from certain origins from Ruin magic and Summoning; can also be decipher as Casting-type magic." Hibiki explained Levy's magic who stared at him in shock and Lucy was somehow impressed by the detailed information. Ron and I were equally impressed as Lucy is. "My magic, you say? I do Archive magic. It's perfectly normal to input as much data as I want and distribute towards me or my comrades."

"Archive magic..." Levy gasped.

"What? Is that bad?" I asked, confused by their reactions.

"It sounds cool to me." Said Ron.

"That's rare magic." We turned to look at Lucy as she stared at Hibiki with different eyes. "Archive users or casters can convert information into magical data; which can be stored; it will enable the user to gain access to previously stored information and other types of magic itself. In other words, he can learn a different type of magic if he wants to, but it will only be for a short term."

"Seems you know well about my magic." He smiled at Lucy. "So... What's your magic?"

At this Lucy seemed to flinch and look away. Why did she flinch? Does she not like her magic? Come to think of it... It's like she's trying to hide something. Levy sensing her discomfort, ran to her and looked at Hibiki who had an equally confused face as Ron and I. "That's a sensitive topic for her." Was all she said.

Ron and I dismissed it. If she doesn't feel comfortable about her magic, then we won't force her to tell us her magic. Hibiki however looked at her curiously then he dismissed it. "Alright... You don't happen to have lost magic right? Or forbidden magic?"

Lucy didn't say anything, but I stepped up and faced him. "Drop it. She doesn't feel comfortable asking her this."

"I'm only asking if she feels like she's the only person in the world who has those types of magic. I met two people already with that type of magic." He shrugged, as Levy and Lucy's head snapped at that.

"What?" Levy choked with wide eyes.

Then I began to remember about the conversation in the train._ "...Mainly all wand-less magic users have destructive types while others have extremely dangerous magic that can be considered lost and/or forbidden magic."_ How dangerous exactly can it be? That's pretty scary if there's going to be people here with that type of magic.

"Yeah... Ever heard of the Salamander?" Salamander? Who's goes by that name?

"THE SALAMANDER!" Levy and Lucy screeched at the information that I nearly flinched at the sound. "You mean from Fairy Tail!?" Lucy pushed behind me, grabbing onto my arm as support and leaning towards Hibiki who pulled a sly smile.

"What a fast recovery you pulled there."

Lucy frowned then narrowed her eyes. "You didn't make it up did you?"

"No." He scowled then regained his composer. "He ripped his robes to show the Fairy Tail insignia. He did get a nice beat up from the Titania." He shivered at the memory.

"Titania!" Levy swoon towards Hibiki who kept his smile; only it was more wider than before. "Can you present us to them!?" Levy exclaimed as she grabbed Lucy with her.

"You're treating common folks like celebrities." Ron pointed at them who turned around in sync to look at him in bewilderment.

"Are they famous or something?" I asked.

"The guild, Fairy Tail is extremely famous. They're the number one guild in all Fiore!" Levy exclaimed, her volume of voice increasing.

"There's a lot of strong mages in Fairy Tail! There arch-rival is Sabertooth, which, I have to admit, there's also lots of strong mages there too." Lucy said. As she said that, I noticed a certain blonde looked at her then smirked as he left with his friend who had black hair up the stairs.

"Hate to admit, they're number one for nothing. However, Blue Pegasus will turn the tides sooner or later." Hibiki smirked at Lucy and Levy as they defended the Fairy Tail guild while Hibiki kept stating the good points in being a member in Blue Pegasus.

"Got any idea what's going on?" Ron asked me as I shook my head at him.

"I'm as lost as you are." I watched the three continue to bicker until we heard a Professor trying to shush us. Turning around, I saw a woman with a tight bun on top of her head with a long green dress robe standing at the top of the stairs with a stern face. "Hey guys! I think we need to go." I told at the bickering trio that turned to look at me with a question mark. "Professor." I pointed up as they walked towards me and looked up to see the Professor waiting patiently for us.

All five us went up stairs to meet the medium-like crowd. Her stern eyes never leaving us until finally she decided to settle on everybody.

"That lady is scary." Ron whispered to me while the three gifted nodded at him as I shrugged.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House Points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup.

"I expect the Gifted to corporate as well and while being here, you are to set your guild aside. Here you are students of Hogwarts. But outside of Hogwarts you are-"

"TREVOR!" A jumped in surprise to see a round faced boy jumped in front towards the Professor who looked at him astonished and slightly... Angry? I don't know, that Professor seems pretty grumpy. Few kids began to laugh at him, while I was at the back, I wasn't able to see what was going on. Other than the Professor remarked him about his toad.

"As I was saying, you are who you are with your Guild Mates. Those that are NOT in a Guild, but are in the Gifted category, rules apply the same to you too." She looked at each and every one of us carefully before nodding and turning around. "The sorting ceremony will began momentarily." Then left as she left us by ourselves.

"Looks like we're going to be separated." Levy sighed sadly.

"I hope I have nice teachers." Lucy hummed.

"You okay?" We all turn to look at Hibiki who was staring at Ron. That's when I realized he was sweating bullets.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" I asked him in concern as Lucy put an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Are you scared of something?"

"Hang in there! Take deep breathes!" Hibiki ordered as he demonstrated himself as a model.

"I... My brother told me a little of how the sorting ceremony goes..."

"Really?" Lucy and I gleamed. "How does it go?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Can't be that bad right?" Levy asked as Ron fidgeted nervously.

"He... Will both of my brothers said that we have to fight some trolls to see how our- why are you laughing!?" Ron angrily scowled at Hibiki and Levy who were laughing their butt off.

"I know for sure that's not what happens!" Hibiki gasped between laughs while Lucy and I stood clueless.

"Agreed." Levy wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Says who?" Ron scowled at them.

"My Archive magic." "My books." Both of them said in unison.

"Harry! Do something!" He turned to look at me with pleading eyes as I looked at him I-can't-do-anything look.

"So it is true! What they've said in the train." We all turned to look at a blonde haired boy who had his hair slicked back and piercing blue eyes. Two boys followed him like a body guard as he made his way towards me. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." At that, all the "wand" magic users began to whisper out my name as others began asking about me. Lucy, Levy, and Hibiki looked at me with question marks until Lucy looked like she understood with sympathy directed towards me.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He introduced his two friends as I nodded towards them. "And I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." A snicker came from Ron that made Draco turned to look at him with a glare. "You think my name is funny? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizard-ing families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand towards me as Lucy looked at Draco in disbelief then towards me along with my other friends. Waiting for my decision.

I didn't need to think twice. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself. But thank you for the offer though."

Draco glared at me as he didn't get the chance to lash out on me since the Professor came back. "We're ready for you now." Giving one last glare, he turned and followed the Professor as she began to escort us to the great large doors.

"Thanks." Ron nodded with his head hung down.

"No problem." I smiled.

"You okay, Lu-chan?" Ron and I turned to look at Lucy who seemed to stare at Draco's retreating form with a facial expression I couldn't identify. Hearing Levy calling her, she snapped out of her stupor and gave a quick nod with a bright smile thrown in there.

"Wonder why she was staring at him." Ron said in wonder as I continued to eye at Lucy even when she was still next to me.

She glanced up to look at me and looked awkwardly to the sides before looking back at me. "What?"

"You're hiding something." I bluntly said. Regretting what came out of my mouth without even thinking as I saw Lucy expression turn into shock then began to fidget as her hair acted like a curtain; covering her face and preventing me from seeing her expression. "I won't ask. But when you're ready, you can tell me anything."

Letting my words sink in, she looked back up with a sincere smile as her eyes smiled along. "Thank you."

"Hey! Hurry up! You'll be left behind!" Hibiki exclaimed as Lucy and I began to run towards him who was standing next to the giant doors.

As we walked, I couldn't help but look up all the time and see floating candles in the air lit. The ceiling seemed like glass as the night and its stars showed in the ceiling. "It's not real, the ceiling." I looked forward to see Hermonie explaining Hibiki about he ceiling. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Hibiki seemed to take the information happily. Probably because of his magic.

It was then that I realized how many students of Hogwarts were watching us from their tables. A large great hall with high windows reaching from the ceiling to the ground, four long tables reaching towards the little steps to a center plaza to five feet away from the giant doors. For some reason, I began to feel nervous as my hands began to sweat. I was so nervous, I accidently bumped into someone as the said person turned around to look who bumped into him.

The boy looked about the same age as me who had thick messy hair styled in spikes, dark blue eyes that can be mistaken as black orbs slightly slanted; making him look like a "cool-type".

"Sorry." I muttered my quick apology.

"It's alright." He nodded at me then turned to look at Hibiki. "Hibiki!"

Hibiki glanced up only to see the boy I accidently bump into as he gave an equal smile at him. "Gray!"

Gray began to move towards Hibiki and both did a high five. "Who's this?" Lucy asked Hibiki that caught his friends' attention.

Oh boy. He better not be another flirter.

"Oh. My apologies! This is Gray Fullbuster! Gray meet Lucy...?"

"You don't need to know." She huffed.

"Lucy You-don't-need-to-know," Lucy gave out a 'hey' but Hibiki dismissed it. "Levy McGarden," Levy waved a hello at him as he nodded at her. "Ronald Weasley, short for Ron," Ron nodded at him as Gray did the same. "And Harry Potter." I gave him a nod too as did the same.

"So, let me guess. He's another 'gifted'?" Ron asked Hibiki.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I don't think we need to." I answered Hibiki's question.

"Whoa. Don't tell me your wand users?" Gray asked us; looking at me to Ron, Ron to Lucy, and Lucy to Levy.

"Levy and I are gifted, but Ron and Harry are wand users." Lucy defended as Gray beamed. Then he grabbed her hands that earned a squeak from Lucy at the sudden contact. "What kind of magic do you use? I do Ice-Make magic."

Before any of us could tell him about Lucy being very sensitive towards that topic, he turned his attention towards Levy. "What about you?"

"I do Solid Script magic."

"Oh wow. That's so cool!"

"My... My hands..." Lucy squeaked as Gray let go off her hands with a small blush as he scratched his head.

"S-sorry about that. I got a bit excited."

"We saw." Levy, Ron, and Hibiki said in unison that made me laugh.

Before Gray could say anything, our attention turned towards the Professor who was standing on top of the small plaza of the mini-steps; behind her was a wide table extending on both ends that clearly seemed to be for the Professors. "All right, will you wait here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Said... Old man rose from the table as he wore a long light blue robe with beautiful decorations in the center. His beard was long. I mean long to the floor! His bushy white hair tied into a low ponytail as a matching hat was placed on his head.

"Damn... I wonder how long will it take to burn his beard off..." A kid in front of me said who had, surprisingly, pink hair.

"That's one old man..." Hibiki murmured behind me.

"Great. More dresses." Gray muttered with a sigh.

Somehow... I think or I believe I'm so going to enjoy Hogwarts. These guys will never fail to make me laugh. I tried to hold my giggles as the others continued to mutter "rude" comments directed towards Professor Dumbledore.

"I have a few start of new term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore began. "A new policy for the Gifted has been added to the rules of Hogwarts. Such as, this rule applies for all first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. However, I will explain shortly the rules for the Gifted; also, our care taker, Mr. Filch," He signaled towards a old man with very old rags with a cat in his arms that had red eyes. "Has asked to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat back down as the Professor began to pull out a large scroll and a stool with a pointy hat on top.

"First we will start with the Wand-users then we'll begin with the Gifted. But first, listen to this song and see what your heart desires." She explained.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me."_

The hat just sung. I was dumbstruck as the hat continued to sing. I swear I even heard someone whisper out: "Whoa... I think I'm on crack..."

_"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all."_

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped when the song ended. I was still dumbstruck by the singing hat, but I let the words sink in as my brain absorbed everything. I was such in a daze that I didn't even notice the Professor began to call out our names.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Part 2 will be complete when ever I update _Awakening_ or _A Gypsies Drive_ or _Wizards and l'Cie?._ Please don't hate me, but it's been a while I haven't updated those stories. Don't believe me, look at the date. -o-**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favoring, etc., etc.**


	3. Magick 3

**Welcome back!^^ Answering people:**

**Guest:**** Hate to disappoint you, but you won't be seeing Wendy till probably the third or fourth year. Reason is because she is very young in the anime while the rest of the crew is older (except Romeo). And since ages at 12 through 18 can enter Hogwarts, she can't enter yet. But I'm still thinking if I should add her for the second year or third... or fourth... lol Still thinking. xD**

**koryandrs:**** Thanks and I understand what you mean. I actually did it on purpose.^^ Hibiki is "new" to Blue Pegasus and hasn't met Ren and Eve. Not to mention Ichiya. So, Hibiki isn't a "skilled" flirter, but you'll see that he'll develop his swag. lol Levy can be pretty sly so I decided to make her more sly yet a little more of her nature, but she will be the usual her like in the anime/manga. Lucy is not acting like her bubbly self because... Well, you'll see the reason why. :) Gray hasn't stripped yet because he's constantly repeating it in his head, but he will strip. No worries!^^ Since the setting is more like in their little kiddie years, they may be a slight out of character, but will adjust to their normal selves as the story progresses.**

**Sorry, it was _really_ needed for the story. But if you're talking about something else... Well, please point it out with no codes of secrecy! '^' lol**

**Awesome World:**** Wish come true. :)**

**Axile 'Vion' Raiz:**** Thanks!^^ Hope you enjoy this one. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Just to point out something. This story is going to entwine with each other plots. It won't be like crossover that goes along with Harry Potter plot line or crossover that goes along with Fairy Tail plot line. I'm mixing both plot lines in one story, so it will be pretty difficult to write, but fun to read. :) Now, no more spoiler or me ranting... ****Here's the other part of sorting ceremony. :)**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

**Magick 3: Sorting (part 2)**

HARRY's POV:

The students quickly began to sort in their proper houses until I recognized one name that Professor McGonagall called.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked very calm, but you can easily see she was trying to calm herself down. She sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed above her head. Few minutes passed and it finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Earning her claps and cheers from the said table. Though Ron groaned when he heard the name.

"Draco Malfoy."

I've began to notice the Professor is not going in order, but randomly.

The hat bearly touched him as the sorting hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Another claps from the said table as they took him in eagerly.

"There isn't a witch or a wizard who went bad that isn't a Slytherin." Ron grumbled as Hibiki and Gray asked him: "How come?"

"Susan Bones."

A red-haired girl who looked very nervous and made her way timidly up the stairs, before sitting on the stool. The hat was placed for few seconds until it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Oh boy... Can't wait for my name.

"So, which House do you think you'll be in?" Levy asked me as I turned to her.

"I know I'm going to be in Ravenclaw." Hibiki answered with a smile as Gray laughed at him.

"I'm not sure... But I think Gryffindor seems like a good place for me. I'm bad at studying so I can't be in Ravenclaw." I shrugged sheepishly.

"I agree with Harry here." Gray threw his arm over me as he smirked at our friends. "Gryffindor seems like a Fairy Tail table."

"You say it like _you're_ in Fairy Tail." Lucy emphasized the word _you're_ towards Gray; who's smirk grew wider.

"That's cause _I am_ in Fairy Tail." Gray retorted as Lucy and Levy gaped at him. Then Lucy began to eye him, "Prove it."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Oh great... There goes my luck..." Ron groaned as he made his way up the mini-steps, but not without our pats and wishing him good luck.

Ron sits and the hat is put on until he jumps in alarm that made a few people snicker at him.

"Based on my books, the sorting hat talks in your mind. So, the hat is able to talk telepathically and sort inside your memories to see what house you're more fit-able." Levy explained us as we rose an eyebrow at Ron when he jumped; seeing he was grasping onto the stool for dear life.

"That guy should take deep breaths." Gray said as we continued to look at Ron.

"Agreed."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighed in relief with a smile as he made his way towards two twins with the same patch of red hair that were sitting next to a girl with red hair; though, she didn't look related to them.

"Looks like you're the last one."

I looked at Hibiki who had a smile as I began to look around me and not understanding until...

"And Harry Potter."

All the stares, excluding the Gifted, began to stare at me and the whispering started.

"Wow. You're pretty famous." Gray looked around as Hibiki nodded.

"What's with the 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'?" All of my friends turned to look at the boy I accidentally bumped into back at the train... "What?" He barked at us.

"You should go." Lucy nudged me as I looked back at where Professor McGonagall stood with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah."

Gulping, I made my way towards the steps and ignoring the stares as I sat on the stool. The hat being placed as it covered my eyes; blocking me from seeing what's in front.

_"Hmm... Difficult."_ I looked everywhere in alarm to where the source of voice is coming from until Levy's information about the Sorting made me slightly relax. _"Very difficult... Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_

_Anything... Anything, but Slytherin!_

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Unconsciously I began to chant a "suppose" spell of not being placed in said House.

_"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure?"_

_Positive._

_"You could be great, you know? It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There is no doubt about that!"_

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin... Anything, but that."

_"No?"_

_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._

_"Well, if you're sure... Better be..."_

My eyes closed shut, waiting for the answer that kept me in suspense.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief as I can feel a big smile on my lips and practically running towards where Ron was at; I can literally hear what almost everyone said: "We got Harry! We got the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Taking a seat next to Ron as the two twins began to introduce themselves to me along with various others. One that I found particularly interested was a girl named Erza Scarlet who was sitting next to Fred and George. She had an air of authority and mature-ness that made me see a great leader to follow around. Erza seems to be placed in Second Year because of her age with other kids or _guild members_- that still feels foreign on my tongue- that are not First Years; thanks to Levy's thorough explanation.

"Now that we have our students sorted," Professor McGonagall started, hushing us up as I diverted my attention to her then towards my "Gifted" friends were at. "let us begin with the Gifted. When I call your names, please head directly were Sir Morez is at _before_ going to the sorting hat. Sir Morez will start to explain the procedures before we begin."

A man dressed in white dress robes and nice dress pants with stunning polished shoes and a bishop-looking hat outlined in black around the edges with an odd symbol in the middle. The man cleared his throat as he began to get up. Honestly, he looked young. Like young enough to be 18 or 19 years old. He had tan skin and silver eyes with blonde striking hair that was combed back; almost reminding me of Draco's hairstyle.

"Right, thank you Professor McGonagall. I am Terra Morez, but you can call me Sir Morez or Mr. Morez. Anyways, I work at the Magic Council and is here to keep you youngsters in check, especially some peculiar guilds here." He eyed the medium-sized group at the Gifted left in front of the small steps; some had shrug looks while others had innocent faces. It made me wonder if I should actually be on guard around the Gifted or be laid back around them. "Anyways, while I'm on topic on with the guilds, I will state this clear, but Professor Dumbledore will explain the why's and his reasons in doing so. There will be no, again NO missions to do here in Hogwarts," an uproar of the Gifted, including the table I was sitting at, Erza looked ready to beat someone from the sudden information. "And there won't be a Request Board." Mr. Morez continued on, ignoring the angry protests of the Gifted.

"Anyways, when the lady Minerva calls you, please step towards this machine," He directed towards and odd-looking machine that made Hermione frown and exclaim about machines not being able to use here because the magic disorders the circuits. "You will place your hand towards it were it'll mark you a Holder-type or a Ability-type; also known as Casting-type. Once done, step over to the stool and get sorted into your House. Now I shall pass this to lady Minerva." He folded his hands in front of him as he smiled kindly at Professor McGonagall who looked annoyed at being mention by first name.

"I will start in Alphabetical order and not by Guild names; know that you are treated equal and will respect the rules of Hogwarts." She gave out a keen eye to each student before she started to call out the first person. "Yukino Aguria."

A small girl with thick light-blue bucket hair and large honey brown eyes with fair skin, walked timidly up the stairs and to the machine. She placed her right hand towards the machine were it began to hum as she waited patiently. I could see everyone's necks craned or tilted forward to see what will the machine do as it finally rang out a bell. "HOLDER-TYPE." Yukino jumped a little then glanced down somewhere before making her way to the stool; where Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her.

A few seconds passed until it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A roar of applause erupted from said table as Yukino smiled and made her way towards the table.

"Ren Akatsuki."

A very tan boy with dark black spiky hair and black narrowed eyes, made his way towards the steps and repeated the same procedure as Yukino did. Honestly, he looks sort of the type that will beat up kids like me back in my "human" days. I couldn't help, but think that Dudley and Ren will get along fine.

"ABILITY-TYPE."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I see Ren making his way over to the stool and placed on his head briefly; only to shout out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" That made me blink a bit and see the table clapping in joy for receiving another "Gifted". Maybe I shouldn't judge a person by their looks, but by their personality, right? I mean, with Ren is a good example. Who knows what would I've done if I-

"Cana Alberona."

Once again, I snapped out of my thoughts to look at a girl with slightly tan skin, dark brown hair with long wavy side bangs on each side of her face as her hair is picked up into a pony-tail. Doing the same as Yukino and Ren she placed a hand and the same hum sang until it rang out, "ABILITY-TYPE." Then she calmly made her way towards the stool as the sorting hat was placed on for a couple of minutes... Making students began to murmur or worry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out as my table erupted with applause as she hopped out of the stool and made her way towards our table calmly with a smile. Cana sat next to Ron who sat by my right side as she smiled at Erza.

"Didn't see that one coming."

Erza smiled kindly back at her before turning back where Professor McGonagall was calling. Meanwhile, Fred and George did a brief introduction of the whole table before doing the same as what everyone else was doing.

"Sherry Blendy."

A girl who has pale skin, large blue ocean eyes with pink hair styled into high pig-tails with long side bangs on each side of her face. She skipped her way up the stairs and placed her hand playfully on the device were it gave a gentle hum. "ABILITY-TYPE." Then skipped again towards the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Again, the table erupted in cheers as I began to see the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table beginning to frown. Maybe because Hufflepuff is receiving lots of Gifted while on my table it was only one. God! I sound like a person extinguishing the difference in species!

"Rouge Cheney."

Rouge? That's sounds quite scary... Who would name their kid like that?

A messy, black-haired boy with pale skin walked calmly up the stairs with an emotionless face. If I didn't squint my eyes, I would've missed his red eyes slanted and slit like a cat. Doing the same as the others did, the machine hummed then, "ABILITY-TYPE."

"How many ability-types are there?" Ron questioned to himself.

"Many." We all turned to look at Cana as she continued to look at the students. "It's rare for Holder-types to be known since magic is mainly seen as a "casting-type" then a holder-type." She explained as she air quoted around the words _casting-type_.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blimey! All the Gifted are going to be taken in Hufflepuff!" Ron exclaimed as Rouge made his way towards the table.

"I was not expecting that." Cana muttered with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked her as Ron looked at her questioning.

"Alzack Connell."

"His guild is made up of overconfident bastards and have _way_ too much pride in them. In short, they're like another Slytherin only a Guild." Ron and I gaped at her.

"Then shouldn't he be in Slytherin?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"But he was sorted to Hufflepuff... Could that mean he's actually a nice gal instead of those mean people!?" I yelled over to her as my table erupted with cheers.

Cana opened her mouth, but Ron beat her to it. "True that. Maybe he built a tough persona to make himself blend in." He pointed out as Cana tilted her head.

"Are you saying he's actually a big teddy bear this whole time?" She slightly grinned at Ron.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Ron blushed as I began to laugh.

"I guess that's what he means." I agreed with her as Ron shot us a glare that we brushed off by laughing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another roar for the... Pink haired boy? "Pink... Is that even his natural hair color?" I asked myself, but somehow it seemed the boy heard me.

"It's not Pink! It's Salmon! SALMON!" I blinked a couple of times as Cana laughed while Erza ordered him to sit down; who's named Natsu.

"Sting Eucliffe."

"How did he hear me? He was a couple of feet away..." I trailed off. Lost in my thoughts until someone poke my shoulder as I looked at Ron who was pointing at Cana as she waved a little hello.

Dumbfounded, she leaned over so that both of us can hear. "Natsu has heighten senses due to his magic. So he has very _good_ hearing and smell. If you need to track someone, use him instead of a dog."

"Hey! I heard that!" Natsu exclaimed as he got up only to freeze and look at Erza's evil glare that left me trembling too. Oh my god. I will never piss her off if she's able to pull a glare like that without even getting mad.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A bomb of joy and cheers applauded the great hall that left me almost deaf as a blonde haired boy with spikes and blue cat-like eyes smirked at the table as he made his way over to them. I guess they finally got a Gifted, but now Ravenclaw is left as the only table with no Gifted.

"That proves my point." Cana sighed as she leaned on the table and placing her chin on her hand.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"On what?" Ron and I asked.

"Member of that Guild I told you about?"

"With Rouge?" Ron asked.

"What's that Guild's name?" I asked her.

"You mean Teddy Bear?" Ron blushed as she giggled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"OH HELL NO!"

Despite the cheers and happiness my table was receiving, Natsu managed to get his voice across as Gray heard his message.

"Don't think I'm happy being stuck with you, Flame-brain!"

"Why did you had to pick this table, Ice Princess!?" Natsu smashed his head against Gray's that alarmed a couple of teachers while I stare at the scene in shock.

"What? You want to fight, Dragon-breath!?" Gray equally smashed his head against Natsu as they both glared at each other. Someone squealed in surprise that made me snap out of my shock to see Gray half-naked. His dress pants still on except his shirt and robes.

"What you called me, Ice-prick!?" Natsu's hands ignited in fire as he bared his... Canine teeth... at him. A lot of students from our table panicked in fear at his magic while others looked at his magic in awe.

"What? You deaf now?" Gray's stance was placed in fighting position as his right hand was open while his left hand fisted and placed over it; ice-cold air emitting from his hands.

Before any of the teachers could do anything, Erza smashed their heads together, instantly knocking them out and bowed to the teachers. "I apologize for their behavior. I will take full responsibility."

The hall is deadly quiet until one of the white dress robes that Mr. Morez was dressed as, came and discussed with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall until they dismissed the incident and continued the sorting.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

A lot of the men and women that were dressed in those white robes looked shock as Lucy made her steps slowly and timidly. I looked around the other tables and saw ALL the Gifted were glaring at her in pure disgust and hatred. That's when I got confused. I turned to Cana to see her shock then to Erza as she was equally shock and confused.

"Cana?" She did not respond and continued to stare in shock at Lucy as horrible whispers began to erupt about her.

"HOLDER-TYPE." The machine responded as she walked towards the stool and the hat being placed on her.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as Cana whispered out one word.

"_Heartfilia._" That one word carried disgust as she stared at Lucy with narrowed eyes.

Somehow, my mind reeled back to the time we first met. Were she was so scared of saying her last name. Is there something bad about it? Let alone her magic?

"Is her family bad people?" Ron asked Erza who stood quiet.

"Bad?" We turned to look at a white-haired beauty who snickered with a dry laugh. "No. They're evil and will do anything for money and power."

"Wha-?"

"I heard the heir to all that is their only daughter. Not to mention, that family possesses the rarest magic of all. Everyone knows what they have. I never thought they'll send their kid here." Cana stated.

"She's probably here to make _friends_ and make their business grow larger." Someone who I didn't know sneered at the word _friends_.

"That is not true. She's not like that!" Ron defended as he faced Cana, the white-haired beauty, and the guy who had brown messy hair with green eyes. "My family is poor and if she wanted to do that, she could have hanged around those rich people!"

"And I'm no good either." I agreed with Ron. "She's the most kindest girl I've met, besides Levy, but she's my friend... And I believe she is not a bad person."

"But she was looking at the Slytherin boy, wasn't she?" Ron and I paused at what Cana said as she played with some cards that resembled tarot cards. Somehow, I began to wonder if she could do fortune reading.

"See. She's looking for fame and riches. She'll get into Slytherin and forget about your encounter with her."

For some reason, I felt sad when she said that. It is true that she looked at him, but it wasn't a look for wealth or business purposes... It was like a look of understanding or... Sympathy. I may be feeling sad yet a twinge of hope sparkled inside me. Believing that Lucy can prove them wrong. That she _is_ a kind person.

More minutes passed and still nothing, until finally, the hat yelled out one word. One word that me jump onto my feet and a swirl of emotions wanting to burst out of my chest.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Now, you know why Lucy was shy and scared to say her last name. Heartfilia in my story are known for their wealth, power, and magic; which is Celestial Magic. However, my form of Celestial will be slightly different, but it won't change its main principles towards the magic itself.**

**Anyways, how do you like my little OC there? Mr. Morez. (I honestly couldn't think of a better name.) Feel free to send in your OC's by the way. I don't mind having a few here. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	4. Magick 4

**Welcome back! Answering:**

**koryandrs:**** Thanks!^^ I'm glad you liked it. :D Mr. Morez says 'Anyways' a lot and he has great manners too. xD**

**RandomS:**** Hm. I shall reply to you in order:  
1) Thank you! :D  
2) Oh, thanks!^^ I don't know about dumping characters in... Are you saying like 'WHOA! Where are we' type of thing? :)  
3) Well, at least is better than trying to catch up to the chapters. Example of a real life situation that happened to me: Good story, chapters? 46. Where was I? 16th chapter. Me: JAKFJDKAJFKDSAJLJDKALJ! F*CK THIS SH*T! -Abandons story for six days and comes right back to it; only to find it's been up to 49 chapters.- Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! -few moments later- aklfjkdajfka;jfkdsljfkaljkl! SCREW THIS! -Repeat the process-****  
LOL.  
I know I'm weird. xD**

* * *

**Magick 4: I am who I am.**

LUCY's POV:

_"You called, father?" I asked my father kindly, my posture straight, head high, and relaxed shoulders to show respect and elegance as I was taught by one of father's contracted teachers of etiquette classes; after all, I was the heiress of the Heartfilia Company and Railroad Industry. Father was currently attending a meeting with the Magic Council that decided to pay a visit to our manor. Reasons are yet unknown to me, but father has called for me, therefore, I shall obey his wishes for Mama's sake._

_Father glanced to where I stood by the side of the strong mahogany wooden door patiently; the council men standing up at my presence as I knew very well they meant to show respect for the only and rightful heiress that controls more than 1/4 of Fiore. He turned back around to face his guests as I bowed at the guests in which in turn, they did so as they sat back down to face father._

_"Lucy, you are here to learn how to handle matters when you take over. Sit and observe. Ask political and economical questions and not gibberish. Understand?" The maid closed the door gently behind me as I showed a stern yet understanding of his logic._

_"Yes, father." I obediently obeyed as I sat on an elegant arm-chair next to him that separated us from a round mahogany side table with a silver antic clock ticking the time away._

_"Please, continue." Father gestured to his guests as one of them seemed uncomfortable with my presence._

_"Sir Heartfilia, why invite a mere child to an adult business meeting? She doesn't seem she has the capacity to-"_

_"Please leave your reason out, Mr. Rokvaski. My daughter is a Heartfilia and not a some commoner who wouldn't understand the meaning of collaborating and controverting with our business affairs along with the Ministry of Magic." Father defended me sternly as a tiny warmth of bubbly feeling erupted in my chest. I was very pleased and wanted to hug him and smile at him. However, being a Heartfilia limited my actions; and it will be very un-lady like to suddenly drop your façade for mere silly emotions._

_The man's surname, Rokvaski, grunted in displeasure. "The child is not even past ten! She's seven years old! And you think she's educated-"_

_"I know very well how to handle affairs Sir Rokvaski." I interrupted his blabber as my eyes narrowed at him. Letting my instincts of business managing take over me as my teacher taught me. When talking in a manner of business, you are to never break eye contact. Otherwise, that'll just show you're weak. And what you want to display is a strong leader that everyone would look up to or follow. "Yes, I may be a child. However, I was trained and fed with knowledge related towards political and economical matters to become a perfect heiress to the Heartfilia Company. My job is to make sure I learn right, and if father taught me to respect people's decisions that seems very logical and acceptable, than I suppose you do the same." I finished, proud of myself that my father's eyes twinkle, but no smile present as the council members looked at me in another form._

_Respect._

_I was pleased also that I managed to shut Mr. Rokvaski up as an elderly man coughed and smiled gently at me. I did not return the gesture as I was taught to not show sympathy or compassion towards business matters; because all you work with will only aim for your money and not to be friends with you. Therefore, return no such emotion, but you can give kindness; but as usual, it is limited._

_"You taught well your child, Sir Heartfilia." The elderly man said to my father who in turn nodded. "Shall we continue?" He directed the question to me as all eyes were placed on me._

_"Of course Sir Kajaski." He was the only I knew since I mainly always see him in the Heartfilia manor; dropping by to visit father._

_"Good." Another man replied whom I did not recognize. "Discussion towards the limitation of powers with Ministry of Magic and Magic Council. The Heartfilia's play a big role in both. If you can take control over the railroads of the other-side, then we can settle an agreement in taking in guild members as well." The word _guild members_ caught my attention as I began to pay extra close attention._

_"It will prosper and give a much more layout towards the guilds. They suggested to unify in one by offering education in their school... I doubt those rowdy kids would want to get in a school just to display peace-amongst-each-other kinds." Father pointed out in which Sir Kajaski grinned._

_"But Legal Guilds _always_ obey the word of an Higher Up. If you can control the railroad industry, us of the council will ensure the new law to attend this school called Hogwarts. It will be a new education and learning experience for both sides. However, strict and separate rules and power shall be display for the fact of Dark Guilds and god knows what the other-side has." He explained._

_"May I ask a question?" I asked strongly, even though from inside I was shaking from nervous._

_Father nodded, indicating for me to continue. "You're talking about unity are you not? Why use force to get the guilds out?"_

_Father sighed as the men in front of me blinked then looked at me in confusion. "Lucy," Father said my name sternly as I silently flinched inside by the tone of voice he began. "It is called tactics. You set a strategy to draw the audience forward and make sure they're under you're control. Otherwise, the results will be disastrous."_

_"I see... Forgive me for asking."_

_"No need to forgive, young heiress." I looked at Sir Kajaski who had a sympatric look. "Asking questions is the way to learn things in life."_

_Life._

_"Back to business." Sir Rokvaski grunted. "The only way to get control with the railroad industries is to get allies with Auror's."_

_"Auror's?" Father asked._

_"Council members for short. They have interesting ranking system that puts our system to shame." A man I did not recognize admitted._

_"Then perhaps when your out on a business trip I should pay a visit to any royal blooded wizards. Is there any, by any case?"_

_"Quite a handful. Pureblood lines are very rare and few left, but getting in touch with one of them and that's in Auror will lead you to success to get a complete unity in both sides."_

_"Hmm." Father hummed._

_"You know..." The same man I did not recognize, began as he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe you should send your daughter if we ever make-"_

_"Absolutely not! My daughter is a heiress! Not a magic jumbo!" Father was enraged. Even though he was speaking calmly, you can tell by the restrain in his voice and the flames of anger in his eyes._

_"A-ah, I see. Pardon for asking." He nervously laughed._

_"Lucy." I looked towards my father who did not even glance at my direction. "Please leave. Your listen is over."_

_Apart of me wanted to stay and listen about this school and so-called "unity", but... I live to please my father's wishes._

_"Yes father." I got up and bowed to the council members as they to got up. "It was nice meeting you and attending an interesting topic." Then I made my way towards the doors and closed it behind me as the chatter started again._

_Did I mention, I was never happy with the life I was given?_

* * *

_"An interesting past... Faced hardships and burdens. You are hardworking, intelligent, yet brave. However, you seem to lack or want respect by obtaining power. You are in between Slytherin and Gryffindor child. Is there another memory you wish to show me, young heiress?"_

I thought about it and decided to show him another memory that turn my life upside down... But I continued to obey like a good child. Even though I was breaking and trying to escape from a cruel reality, I continued to obey just as Mama wished when she layed dying in bed.

* * *

_"Sit, Lucy." Father instructed as he continued to work on the paper files that were stacked onto his desk._

In this memory, I am now 12 years old.

_Obeying him, I took a seat in front of him and sat there for a couple of minutes; staring at him as he worked. Until finally, he put down his pen and folded his hands on top of his desk as he looked at me with a serious face._

_"I called to inform you, you are engaged with the son of a noble pure-blood. You will meet him when you turn 16 and be wed at age 17." He paused to look at me as I took in the information._

_I know with lots a practice of disguising my emotions for the sake of the company, I showed a stoic face. But in reality, I was shocked with the impact of the news. I did not want to get married like this. I want to experience love and how the outside world looks like. But love for a Heartfilia does not exist. A Heartfilia should keep an image of royalty, wealth, and power. _

_I wanted to cry and scream and tear down reality._

_But I couldn't._

_I continued to eat the pressure and shoved my real emotions deep down inside me to show a strong heiress and not a weak one._

_"I see..." I nodded, licking my lips to keep my throat from going dry or creak a single emotion out. "If it's not too much to ask, may I at least know his name?"_

_Father nodded approvingly as he began to shift in his seat. "His name is Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

When I met him in person, I couldn't help, but think... Would I become like that if I continued to live in a collar. Bound by my father's rules?

He was arrogant, mean, selfish, and speaking in the way I usually speak when it comes to family affairs. I couldn't help, but sympathize with him. He knows the feeling of carrying a pressure and burden of keeping the family sakes un-tainted by living to the fullest by so many people looking at you as a predator or of respect. Would I have become like that?

_"I see... Do you wish to be in Slytherin to see if he enjoys being caged or seek approval of your father?"_

I didn't know how to answer that as I looked down ashamed.

_"Or is it breaking from your chains and having the chance to spread your wings?"_

A pang of hurt struck me.

I really did want to escape my fate. Being the only heir just made my life more complicated.

I also, hated the word Heartfilia. I never liked it on me. Because with that name on me, it causes a lot of people to look at me in disgust and hatred.

When they don't even know me.

They only looked at my surname and automatically began to judge me.

When they didn't even know me!

I can feel the tears wanting to spill and was glad the hat covered half of my upper face. _Don't show emotion. Don't show emotion. It'll display your weak!_

_"Showing emotions displays your human, child." _I imagined I was looking at the hat curiously as he chuckled. _"I still sense something malicious that deserves to be in Slytherin. However, your strong devotion of changing is still inside you."_ Feeling sad yet a sense of punishment for obeying willingly at my father and never caring about my own happiness made me feel alone.

_"Where to put you indeed... Let's put you..."_

I waited for the anticipating moment that will change my life or stay trapped in a cage. My heart began to beat fast. Waiting... Waiting...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The air in my lungs that I was holding spilled briefly before sucking it back up in shock.

_"You deserve a change of scenery."_ Was the last words I heard before Professor McGonagall pulled the hat from me. Not getting over the fact were I was placed, I looked at the Gryffindor table were I saw Harry and Ron applauding like it was no tomorrow. It made me smile, but... Seeing the looks on the Gifted froze me up.

_Anger, hatred, disgust..._

"Lu-chan! There are other kids that wants to be called!" Levy yelled over the noise as I looked at her astonished. She had a big smile as she encouraged me from afar to get a move on.

Smiling back at her, I nodded. Dropping from my stool and practically running towards where Harry and Ron were at, both hugged me as I sat in between them. The sorting ceremony continuing on.

"Toby Horhorta."

The table was... Awkward. Everyone that weren't Gifted introduced themselves to me while the ones that _were_ Gifted, well, they pretty much starred or glared at me.

"So," Finally, the awkward air around us, Gifted, cleared a bit when a beautiful red-haired girl who looked at least a year older than I was. Not knowing what to do and associate with... Well, kids like me, I wasn't sure to look at her eyes directly, avoid eye contact, or... I just... Didn't know what to do. "You're Jude's infamous daughter?" She said it more like a statement than a question as I decided to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah." My goodness, Mama! My hands are sweating and I don't know what to do!

"ABILITY-TYPE."

"You didn't bribe the hat to put you here?" A white-haired beauty sneered at me as I didn't answer. Already knowing they're not going to accept me easily.

"Whoa! There! That's enough!" Harry yelled at her, defending me. "I thought we got over this!"

"Lucy is our friend! And you're going to have to treat her with-" Ron started, but was interrupted by the white-haired beauty.

"Respect?" The white-haired girl laughed dryly as she looked at me with hatred. "Her damn family's fault for sending my life to hell then a month later losing my parents because a certain _someone_ didn't want her dearest daddy to fix matters at what was going on in the real world." She spit every word at me like venom. I wanted to cry and forget about everything... Maybe... Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron, the Gifted, and I stood sitting down, while the rest cheered for the newest member.

_It wasn't my fault._

"Hibiki Lates."

"Seeing her answer, she probably did." My grip tighten, but I dared not to show any emotion. I will not show weakness in front of anybody!

"ABILITY-TYPE."

"Stop! Why can't you just drop it!?" Harry yelled at her in which she didn't flinch from the tone.

"You were going to be placed in Slytherin weren't you?" This time, it was a brown-haired girl who goes by the name of Cana. I bit my lip, but that one gesture made her hum. "Why here? You could've have been with your kind."

"Hey stop!" Ron defended me as he faced her who looked smug.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I had to cover my ears because the noise that 'Ravenclaw' table produced left my mind go a bit dizzy.

"Wh-wha-? What happened?" Gray got up in a full sprint after the loud cheering of Ravenclaw woke him from his sleep... Or knock out. He clench his head as he sat down, who was on Harry's other side. "Ugh... My head... Huh? Lucy?" Gray blinked making me feel awkward yet scared when they bust out the news on him about my true lineage.

"Risley Law."

"Perfect timing." Cana grinned at him as he looked at her confused.

"What did I miss?" He asked her with a smug grin then turned to look at me and everyone's expressions. Frowning he said, "What's up with everyone? Hey, Lucy, you're okay?"

"ABILITY-TYPE."

Despite his question and nice nature of his, I didn't answer nor made eye contact with anyone. I kept my head hung down and waiting for whatever hell breaks loose.

"She's _your_ friend?" The white-haired girl said in shock.

"Yeah. Problem, Mira?"

"That is a damn problem." Cana eagerly confirmed to him.

"Okay, enough." Harry growled at them.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Just because she's a noble doesn't mean you have to treat her like a parasite! All that matters is _who_ she is and not _what_ she is."

"Agreed. Took the words right out of my mouth, Harry." Ron agreed with him.

"Juvia Lockster."

"Noble?" Gray asked confused.

"She's the heiress of the Heartfilia Company." The red-haired girl finally spoke after being quiet for so long.

I couldn't see his reaction, but I felt Harry tensed in which I knew, he wasn't taking the news lightly.

"You're... Lucy Heartfilia?" I heard Gray said shocked and... awed? Is my ears playing tricks on me?

Again I said nothing.

"ABILITY-TYPE."

"Are you regretting for being placed in this table? Are you also going to bribe-"

"I don't care what you think of me." I interrupted the white-haired girl named, Mira. Looking at her straight into her eyes and held them there as I was taught in my early years. "I'll take the hate, insults, and threats. But I will not back down for your foolish child game insults,"

"You bitch-" She started by I continued on, not caring about the others reaction.

"And I _chose_ to come here not by making money or gaining business allies. What I want, is something I couldn't have because of my surname restraining me from what _I_ want to do. I came here to make friends, see how many and what kinds of magic is there, what is Hogwarts, I came here to explore and learn. If you don't like me being here, then you're going to have to suck it up because you'll be seeing me here _everyday._" I knew I just became enemies with Mira and possibly Cana too.

The table was quiet for a few minutes before Gray burst out laughing that made us all look at him in concern.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"You just got burned, Mira." He continued to laugh as the red-haired girl began to giggle too.

This caused Mira to blush bright red and snapped at him. "Shut up you, stupid brat!"

"Who got burned?" A pink haired boy? Who has pink hair? Got up and sat next to the red-haired girl as he rubbed his eyes.

"'Bout time you woke up." Gray smirked at him.

"Levy McGarden."

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia." Erza extended her hand out to me as I looked at her shock. Then I slowly placed my hand on hers and shook it.

"Just Lucy is fine." She nodded.

"Heartfilia... Heartfilia... Where did I heard that again?" The pink haired boy mumbled as he scratched his head. This made Ron and Harry laugh in which I have no idea.

"Don't think too long. We wouldn't want your head to explode of over-usage of stupidity." Gray snickered at the pink-haired boy.

"ABILITY-TYPE."

"WHAT!" The pink haired boy got up from his seat enraged, only to be knocked out... Again by Erza planting a fist deep into his skull that, literally, made the table crack. Sweat dropping at the power and force she used, she turned to look at us in a flash that made me nervous for no apparent reason.

"I apologize for his behavior. This here is Natsu Dragneel."

"It's... It's alright."

"RAVENCLAW."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, by the way." Ron smiled nervously at Erza.

"We know." Everyone along I sang as he frowned.

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

_Maybe going to Hogwarts won't be bad. _I took a peek towards were Mira and Cana were at and shared both a heated glare. _I guess I'll have to deal with my new-found enemies._

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter.**

**So... How was the news about her engagement with Draco? :D Mira got burned by THE Lucy Heartfilia. lawls XD**

***DUN DUN DU~NNN* _Awakening_ chapter is almost done. I take a damn while to update two stories only. TWO STORIES! But then again, I have to think and feel the emotions to get into it. lol xD**

**By the way! Mira here is in her "rebellious" age. So she ain't nice here. lol xD**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
